


An Agreement

by Nachosforfree



Category: Mark Edwarf Fischbach, Sean William Mcloughlin - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti is a little shit, M/M, Sexual Content, i still don't know how to use this website, it's four am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachosforfree/pseuds/Nachosforfree
Summary: It's really late but I had this stupid idea so *shrug*And this is a highschool AU whoop I wish for sleep





	An Agreement

Wil shoved Dark into the closet. They were both flushed and hot. Wil immediately started undoing Dark’s pants and tugging them down. “W-William,” Dark panted as Wil mouthed at his clothed dick, “W-we shouldn’t- hah- do this. Someone might c-catch us-!” He gave a shuddery moan as Wil pushed down his underwear and licked Dark’s hardening cock, “W-we’ll be a laughing stock if they find out we’re g-gay-” Wil hushed Dark. “They won’t find out if we keep quiet,” Wil looked Dark in the eye, “Got that, slut?” Dark felt his knees go weak when Wil called him that. All he could do was bite his lip and try not to moan too loudly as Wil started sucking away. They felt a light fall on them and both looked up in horror. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The green haired student everyone referred to as ‘Anti’ said with a grin. Dark pulled up his pants as quickly as he could, face drained of colour. Wil stood up, ready to beat Anti’s face in if he had to. “So, the truth comes out. Guess it ain’t the only thing coming out though,” God, Wil wanted to wipe that smug look right off of this asshole’s face. “How long have you two been fuckin’?” Anti clicked his tongue and looked at Dark, “Something wrong, ‘Slut’?” Dark was keeping a straight face, but he honestly felt like curling into a ball and sobbing. He didn’t want to be found out like this, he didn’t even want to be found out in the first place. Wil stood in front of Dark protectively, “Fuck off, Anti.” “Aw, big dude’s gotta protect his little princess?” Dark felt humiliated, his face growing red. “Don’t call him that.” Wil snapped. Anti chuckled, “Why shouldn’t I? Whole world’s going to know that he’s a submissive little bitch after this. That he’s William Wilford Warfstache’s bitch.” “He isn’t my bitch.” “You just called him your slut. You dragged him into a closet to fuck him at a party. Seems like a bitch to me.” “What can I give you to get you to keep quiet” Dark blurted out. Anti turned his attention to Dark, “Hmm.. I dunno. Ruining your reputations would be pretty fun.” He eyed Dark’s body like it was a piece of fresh meat. Wil took notice of this and narrowed his eyes. “Maybe gimme a piece of that and I’ll keep this between us.” Anti spoke. “What?!” Wilford barked out. Dark sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “It’ll keep him from spilling this out, Wil..” “No way in hell am I letting him have you!” “Calm your tits, Warfstache. I only want him for one night. Then he can be your bitch again.” “Stop calling him my bitch!” “That’s what he is.” “Will you two just stop it?!” Dark cut in before Wil could respond to Anti, “Alright Anti.. You can do whatever you want with me. For one. Night.” Anti rubbed his hands together with a grin, “Fantastic.” “How do we know you won’t say anything to anyone anyways?” Wil said, suspicious of the smaller student. “A true man never goes back on his word.” Anti had a devilish grin on his face. Wil hated the thought of someone else having their way with his Dark, but if it was the only way to make sure their secret is safe.. He’ll have to let it happen. “So we all have an agreement?” Anti held out his hands for the two males to shake. Dark and Wil looked at each other for a moment before shaking Anti’s hands, “Yes..”

**Author's Note:**

> *dies of sleep deprivation*


End file.
